The Morning After
by Blaized
Summary: Upset over her break-up, Hermione goes to a bar to drown her woes in a bottle of Fire Whiskey. Who would have guessed who she'd run into! And how will she deal with the consequences the morning after? Blood bonding/mating! Fairy Magic! LEMONS! Dramione!
1. The Morning After

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**I don't own any characters or story lines created by J.K. Rowling (though I appreciate her for creating them for me to terrorize!) Bwahahahaha.**

**TIMELINE:** 2 years after graduation and the defeat of The Dark Lord.

**MAIN CHARACTERS:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Angelina Johnson, Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Tracey Davis, Seamus Finnegan, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, The Weasley's

**RATING:** M (sexual situations; language; alcohol use; gambling).

**SUMMARY: **Upset over her break-up with Ron, Hermione goes to a bar to drown her woes in a bottle of Fire Whiskey. Who would have guessed who she'd run into? And how will she deal with the consequences the morning after? Blood bonding/mating! Fairy Magic! LEMONS! Dramione!

* * *

><p>Slowly opening her eyes, Hermione Granger stared blearily at the ceiling, trying in vain to think around her pounding head.<p>

_Merlin's ass!_

Sitting up quickly, she glanced around, immediately regretting the hasty movement as stars filled her vision and her stomach heaved. Mouth dry, head splitting, she moaned quietly in agony. She was positive - at any moment, her head would surely explode.

Moving more cautiously now that she **could** move again, Hermione let her eyes scan the small, unfamiliar room before finally resting on the rather large, covered, second occupant of the bed she was laying in.

The last time she'd had a hangover this bad was during the war, when she, Harry, and Ron consumed two full bottles of Fire Whiskey to rid themselves of thoughts of their friends' deaths - if only for the moment. Fred, Percy, Padma, Professor Sprout, Hagrid and Professor Flitwick…the list went on.

Resting cool hands against her forehead, she struggled to hold down her lunch – and stop the rising ball of hysteria that was rapidly filling her throat.

Where in **bloody** hell was she? And why was she in the bed with some **stranger**? But before she could fully gather her wits (and calm the unsettled contents of her stomach), the bed shifted.

Warm lips trailed across the nape of her neck before calloused hands slowly slid around her sides, pulling her back smoothly into a muscled, naked chest.

Heart beating even faster in alarm, Hermione struggled weakly, pushing at the strong male that held her tight.

Frantically, she tried to remember where she was. Where was her wand? Her clothes? **_Oh God._** What in the world did she do last night?

Realizing the man at least wore boxers she felt a modicum of relief – though short lived.

Pulling her closer, he ran his hands over her thighs – and too damn close to the appex of her legs. Through the thin barrier of his boxers, she could feel him – the heat and his hard arousal, resting against her ass. Breathing growing more labored, Hermione struggled harder.

Swiftly cursing Ginny for pressuring her into buying the skimpy lingerie she currently wore, Hermione tried to sort through her fuzzy memories, all the while pushing his persistent hands away from her body.

He huskily chuckled at her attempts, placing his mouth near her ear.

Shivering in fear as he blew air across her earlobe, she froze, gathering her courage to scream for before she could, smooth fingers found her chin and turned her head around.

Eyes wide as saucers, Hermione felt her mouth fall open in shock.

Stormy gray eyes stared intently at her face, a slight frown marring his pale brow. Within seconds, the frown was replaced by his patented smirk as Draco Malfoy leaned in close, their lips nearly touching.

Raising one blond eyebrow, he whispered, "Regretting it already, Granger?"

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So, this is my FIRST ever fanfic. Wooo hooo! I'll admit – I'm REALLY nervous about putting it out here. If you think I should keep going, review and let me know! I have a lot planned for our characters *smile*<strong>


	2. Awareness

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**I don't own any characters or story lines created by J.K. Rowling (though I appreciate her for creating them for me to terrorize!) Bwahahahaha.**

* * *

><p>Hermione swore – <strong>loudly<strong>. In rapid succession, she melded together some of the crudest Wizarding and Muggle curse words she'd ever heard, and invented a few of her own.

Eyes widening in disbelief, Draco's hands momentarily loosened at her sides. Using those few seconds to her advantage, she pushed away from his chest, determined to put as much distance between them as she could.

Unaware of her precarious position during her quick retreat from Malfoy's arms, Hermione teetered on the edge of the bed momentarily before falling over the side**_**.** Oww_**. For a second she lay there - a little stunned from the abrupt fall, before remembering her current situation.

Scrambling to her feet, Hermione moved as fast as she could to the other side of the room, clutching the sheets she'd hurriedly snagged in front of her like a shield.

Taking a deep breath she let loose. "What's going on here, Malfoy? Where am I, and why was I in bed with you? And why in the world am I half-naked?"By the end of her questioning, Hermione was nearly screaming, chest heaving as she tried to control her anxiety.

"How...lady-like, Granger. I wasn't aware you were so graceful - or so articulate," Malfoy remarked sarcastically. "From everything I learned about you last night, I'd been considering changing my mind about you being a prude. After all, I've seen everything under those covers...and who knew you'd be so **loud**?"

His lips quirked in an evil looking smile, though it didn't seem as if he was having as much fun riling her as he had in school...

Face red in mortification, she pressed him again. "Answer my questions, Malfoy! How did I get here?"

Malfoy leaned back against the headboard, slowly narrowing his eyes as he looked at her. Crossing his arms, he seemed to consider his response...

Suddenly nervous to hear what he'd have to say, she avoided eye contact, settling instead on staring at his chest._ Bad decision_, she thought. _Godric's sword - Malfoy **had** grown up_.

Gone was the skinny, ghostly boy she'd known in school. In his stead was definitely a man. Arms filled out nicely; it looked as though Malfoy had finally gained some weight - and a lot of muscle. Chest smooth, with a thin line of pale hair leading down into his green, silk boxers, Malfoy seemed to glow in the morning light. Her eyes followed the line of hair to rest on his boxers, and the bulge she could still see, and wondered if the hair down there would be as blonde as the hair on his head...

"Like what you see?" Malfoy drawled slowly, another smirk settling over his mouth.

Eyes snapping up to his face, she blushed scarlet. Again. "Shut it, Malfoy. Now answer my questions!"

He let out a sigh. "Well, Granger, before you start questioning me, why don't you tell me what **you** remember?"

Confused by his calm response, she gave him a startled look. He merely stared back, keeping his silence, his gray eyes eerily focused on her. Taking a deep breath, Hermione took a few minutes to gather her thoughts. Her logical brain knew it would be better to think things through - she was just surprised Malfoy suggested it.

* * *

><p>Biting her lip (a telltale sign she was nervous), she tried desperately to recall her last memories.<p>

She'd been at work – at her new position in the Ministry of Magic. She'd surprised everyone by choosing the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

After the war, and everything they'd been through, all of her friends thought that she'd end up in a research position, something stable and not too exciting, considering how much she loved to learn.

But, having worked closely with Charlie during the war to recruit the help of the dragons (they really were brilliant creatures), her interest in magical beings had increased drastically.

She read all she could on goblins, house elves, dragons, fairies, pixies, gnomes, hippogriffs, centaurs, merpeople – anything she could find!

It had all started with S.P.E.W. and her determination to set the house elves free, placing socks, small hats and scarves inside books and other objects throughout Gryffindor Tower. It wasn't long after she started her sneaky plan that the rest of her house mates turned to her a cold shoulder – the house elves had refused to clean the whole tower as long as she kept trying to set them free.

When she went down to the kitchens to talk to them, the elves ignored her. Even Dobby! Harry eventually pulled her to the side one day and made her listen to him - he told her how angry the elves were at her pushiness, explaining that the elves ENJOYED working for them. It was something they took pride in.

In a secluded area of the common room, Harry had looked at her seriously, his honest, emerald eyes free of glasses (having been magically corrected before the final fight with Voldemort).

"Hermione, by trying to set them free, you're totally disregarding their feelings – the same thing you claimed wizards are doing by having house elves in the first place!"

She'd bowed her head in shame, finally understanding what everyone had been trying to explain to her all along.

So, instead of trying to set the house elves free, she'd become determined to help pass laws that would allow them the rights they deserved – without changing their fundamental needs. That's what she wanted to do for all magical creatures.

Her time with Charlie and the dragons during the war had solidified her feelings.

Her relationship with the Weasley family had only grown stronger because of the war – working with Charlie, Fred's death, and her budding new relationship with Ron.

Thinking back, maybe they'd finally fell together because they needed someone alive and warm to handle the grief. Pretty soon after they had made their relationship official and moved in together, they settled back into their regular pattern of arguing – over everything. It was exhausting.

Ron hated that she was always so logical, seeming unemotional and detached because she based everything on factual information. He claimed she wasn't even willing to show her feelings for him, refusing public displays of affection or trying new things in the bedroom.

She hated that he always acted on impulse, never once thinking things through before he went off on some half-cocked idea. He was never interested in her work – preferring instead to talk about his Quidditch games (He'd made Keeper of his favorite team, the Chuddley Cannons).

And despite having known him for so long, she'd never felt a sexual spark between them – at least not something awe inspiring. Sure, there was an odd attraction, but even after the war, when they finally had sex, it felt more for comfort, rather than because they truly enjoyed it. It felt like something was missing. But she'd never once said anything about it…it was Ron. Her best friend. How could she tell him that?

So, it was yesterday, when she decided to use half of her lunch to run back to their flat and grab some papers, that she discovered why she and Ron had been growing apart.

She'd walked in on Ron and Lavender Brown going at it like **rabbits** on their kitchen table. They'd frozen when they saw her – Ron's mouth on Lavender's breast, his body mid-stroke. Before her anger took over, she'd wondered why they had never had sex like that before - with such abandon...

Ron had quickly jumped away from Lavender, grabbing his pants from around his feet (she surmised they were having a quickie) and awkwardly stumbling away from the table, while Lavender calmly grabbed her clothes that had been strewn all over the kitchen.

Her bra was hanging on Hermione's **favorite** tea kettle.

Hermione's vision hazed red.

"Hermione, I can explain!" he'd said nervously, all the while searching for his shirt.

"Is this why you've been so cold recently, Ron? How could you do this to me? And IN OUR OWN HOME!" she'd yelled, incensed at his gall. Mortified, and still refusing to look at Lavender, she'd focused all of her anger at Ron.

At a loss for words, he'd looked down. Before she had a chance to further question him, his face bunched in anger, and he'd clenched his fists.

"Well, if you had at least acted like I was your boyfriend, like you were interested in me at all, this never would have happened! Always so focused on your work, you never once really SAW me. You always made me feel like I wasn't smart enough, and corrected me at every turn like I was a child!"

After his tirade, he suddenly seemed to deflate. "Lavender made me feel wanted. She made me feel like I was important. I didn't plan on cheating on you, Hermione. You're my best friend. And Lavender didn't want to come between us, either. But I couldn't help myself…"

He sighed. "One day, we happened to catch each other grabbing lunch at the same place… and one thing led to another. Before I knew it, we were shagging each other's brains out in the restaurant bathroom."

She felt her lips tremble for a moment before she squared her shoulders.

"Get out. I thought we were at least friends, Ron. I trusted you. Why didn't you just tell me all of this?"

Turning away from the couple, she paused – her pride keeping the tears from falling. After a few silent moments, she spoke calmly. "Tomorrow, I'm moving out. Go and stay with your parents - or Lavender. I don't care anymore. I just can't stand to see you right now."

Hermione rushed out to the front porch, apparating directly to Ginny's; hoping her friend would be home. It wasn't until Ginny opened her door that Hermione finally let out the flood of emotions – tears trailing down her face.

How could she have been so **stupid**?

Ginny had ushered her in, eyes full of worry as she tried to get Hermione to talk about what was wrong with her. Like Ron, Ginny knew she wasn't prone to tears. She knew something serious was going on.

Sitting her down at the kitchen table, Ginny had put an arm around Hermione, holding her as she had sobbed brokenly. "Talk to me, Hermione. What's wrong? Did something happen at work? Or let me guess - was it that prat of a brother of mine?"

At the mention of her brother, Hermione had cried harder - if that was possible.

Ginny sighed and got up to grab a box of tissues. She placed them in front of her and then walked to the stove to put a kettle on for tea.

She'd kept quiet while Hermione collected herself, knowing she would need a few minutes to sort through her emotions. After setting out the cups, sugar, and milk, Ginny sat down across from her.

"So, what did that idiot do?" she'd asked.

Sniffling, Hermione blew her nose one last time. "He cheated on me - with Lavender Brown. I found them shagging at our flat when I unexpectedly stopped home for lunch."

Before she could say anything else, Ginny was out of her chair, stalking to the Floo.

"I'm going to **castrate** him! How DARE he do that to you?" she'd yelled in anger, her flaming red hair flowing around her eerily as her magic poured out unchecked.

Hermione rushed to grab her, certain that Ron would spend a week in St. Mungos if Ginny got anywhere near him right now.

She'd called in to work, too upset to go back into the office. Hermione spent the next few hours talking with Ginny – until Ginny had convinced her that she'd needed a night on the town to let loose and forget...

* * *

><p>"Enjoying your little trip down memory lane, Granger?" Malfoy drawled, causing Hermione to jump nearly a foot in the air.<p>

She'd been so caught up in her thoughts that she'd totally forgotten Malfoy was sitting on the bed - staring at her! Composing herself as best she could, she took a deep breath and stared Malfoy down.

"Where are my clothes and my wand, Malfoy?" she stated again, clenching her teeth.

"While I'm sure you're in a hurry to leave – don't you think there are a few things we need discuss? Like, what happened last night?" Malfoy stared at her, his piercing silver eyes focused on her face, like he had something important to say…

Suddenly anxious to leave, Hermione broke eye contact again, searching the room for her clothes. Something in her was terrified to complete the conversation between her and Malfoy.

She had to get out of here – quick!

Letting out a soft "Ah ha," she spotted her clothes in a shadowed spot on the floor, near the bed.

Hermione rushed to grab them, finding her wand lying under her wrinkled dress. Hurriedly, she threw on her clothes, all the while keeping an eye out for Malfoy's movements – she could feel him staring at her.

Finally dressed, Hermione quickly walked to the door without looking back, determined to make a break for it without saying anything else to him.

She stopped at the door when his voice broke through the silence.

"I never knew you to be the skittish type, Granger. Running? Where's that Gryffindor bravery?" he mocked. She heard the sheets rustle as he moved to stand – she couldn't move, her hand had frozen on the doorknob.

_Why can't I move?_

Then, she felt him, heat radiating from his chest as he stood behind her. And she could smell him - some enticing scent that she couldn't describe but knew she'd smelled before…why did he smell so familiar?

He placed a hand on the door frame, leaning over her, around her. His lips touched her ear, and this time a different kind of shiver went down her spine.

"Things are different now, Hermione… there's no going back" Malfoy said, his voice almost gentle.

Heart pounding, hands shaking, Hermione turned the knob, nearly falling in her rush to get out of the room, hoping Malfoy wouldn't try and stop her.

He didn't. He stood in the doorway and watched her run away.

Before she turned around the corner in the hall (she belatedly realized she was in The Leaky Cauldron), Hermione looked back briefly. The last thing she saw before hurrying down the stairs were sad, gray eyes.

She must have been mistaken. She was Muggle-born. Malfoy hated her!

But despite how much as she believed that, she couldn't stop his words from repeating over and over in her head...

He'd called her Hermione...

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>So, here's the second chapter - EARLY! Thank you everyone, SO MUCH, for your reviews. It made me want to write quicker :) You guys are awesome and I love hearing from you! :D<strong>

**I know you all wanted a sexy lemon, but I felt we needed to get to the nitty-gritty of the story first. Hold tight – there will be lots more Dramione coming soon! **


	3. Discovery

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**I don't own any characters or story lines created by J.K. Rowling (though I appreciate her for creating them for me to terrorize!) Bwahahahaha.**

**TIMELINE:** 2 years after graduation and the defeat of The Dark Lord.

**MAIN CHARACTERS:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Tracey Davis, Seamus Finnegan, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, The Weasley's

**RATING:** M (sexual situations; language; alcohol use; gambling).

**SUMMARY: **Upset over her break-up with Ron, Hermione goes to a bar to drown her woes in a bottle of Fire Whiskey. Who would have guessed who she'd run into? And how will she deal with the consequences the morning after? Blood bonding/mating! Fairy Magic! LEMONS! Dramione!

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was having a shitty day.<p>

Resting his hands on his forehead, he leaned is elbows on his desk as he tried to figure out how he'd gotten himself in this situation. Though he'd never admit it, he'd stood at the door for what had felt like hours, looking at where Granger had, literally, run away from him.

**Dammit**! It wasn't supposed to have happened that way!

He'd come to his senses quickly enough - after all, Malfoys did **not**stand around looking stupid.

Draco had dressed and left the Leaky Cauldron, heading straight into work for a meeting that he'd rather have canceled.

Why he had to be in a meeting with group of grumpy, dodgy old men discussing stock options all day was beyond him - and he currently had the headache to prove it.

But, as the Malfoy heir and sole owner of Malfoy Corporations, he was required to be in attendance now that the company was in his hands - and not his Fathers.

Rubbing his face, Draco leaned back in his chair and looked around at what was now his office - dark wood coupled with warm colors decorated the large room while windows lining the back wall allowed the bright sun to enter unimpeded.

He'd re-decorated the room himself after deciding that he couldn't hide from his duties, no matter how much he'd wanted to. He'd made the office his, destroying or packing up all of father's things and placing them in the huge basement of Malfoy Manor.

Draco had tried so hard to emulate his father and make him proud as the Malfoy heir. In the end, he'd followed him blindly and disappointed his father and himself...

His Mother, though cowed by Lucius Malfoy and the Dark Lord, had tried to be as kind to him as possible. He'd always wondered if she'd known all along that path wasn't for him...

Eventually, near his last year at Hogwarts and the impending war, he'd started realizing that his father's fanatical ranting and raving about blood purity just wasn't adding up.

And it all had to do with a certain frustrating, know-it-all, bushy haired muggle witch.

It wasn't until after the showdown between the Dark Lord and Potter that he found out his Mother had asked Harry about him, protecting The-Boy-Who-Lived when he confirmed Draco's safety.

Unknown to her, Draco had already picked sides - and he'd chosen to fight against Voldemort and his mindless band of Death Eaters.

Draco had approached Potter and the Order of the Phoenix a week before the final battle, letting them know he wanted to help.

Scowling at the rather loud objections from the Order members, Draco had been prepared to defend himself, but before he could, Potter, Dumbledore and surprisingly, Granger, insisted that he could be useful.

And he was - still assumed a loyal follower of the Dark Lord, the Light used Draco to set traps for the Death Eaters. Within the halls of Hogwarts the Death Eaters followed him willingly each time he claimed to have access to Muggle born witches and wizards in hiding. And each time, they were easily picked off by the Order members that were waiting for them in the shadows.

Draco remembered being overcome with despair while sitting in court, watching his Father sentenced to life in Azkaban. His Mother had grabbed his hand firmly, pulling him from his thoughts. Narcissa held her head high as they'd walked out of the courtroom after the trial - refusing to let the reporters see her pain. Despite how evil Lucius had been, he was still her husband.

With the testimony of all the surviving Order members, Draco and Narcissa were pardoned - and Draco was allowed to keep his title as heir to the Malfoy fortune.

The Daily Prophet had had a field day.

When they'd finally reached the Manor, Narcissa had drawn him to the living room, sat him down and explained his family history. History that even Lucius Malfoy had no knowledge of.

And Draco, for the first time in his life, was left to make decisions on his own, without the force of his Father's edicts.

* * *

><p>A knock at the door broke Draco away from his thoughts, and he uttered a curt, "Enter," his irritation rising at the intrusion.<p>

The door opened, revealing a rather chipper-looking Blaise Zabini.

Draco scowled.

Blaise would probably be able to tell something was wrong. He always seemed to **know, **no matter how hard Draco tried to hide things. It frustrated Draco to no end - but he guessed that was just one of the reasons they were so close - besides them both having Fae blood.

Unlike Draco, Blaise had known his whole life that he was Fae. His Mother, whom he hated with a rather fierce passion, was born to fairy blood. Though the Fae usually mated for life, Blaise's mother had chosen not to, instead running through a new husband (along with his Gringotts vault) every other year. With her good looks and appeal, she had no problems finding a new man whenever she wanted.

Blaise, while a huge ladies man at Hogwarts, was much pickier. He'd chosen to wait in hopes that he'd find the right 'one' before his time was up.  
>One of the things that his Mother had explained to him was his ancestry - she'd spent nearly that whole night answering his questions and explaining how his life would change if he chose to accept his blood. His Fairy blood came through the Black line, though it lay dormant in her.<p>

The gene skipped generations at a whim, only fully awakening within the person at the age of 18. No one ever knew why it manifested in certain individuals and not others. Despite that, all descendants were accepted into the Fairy world and all were shown equal respect.

Draco would go through the ritual process that would determine if he held the gene, no matter what. If he did carry the gene, once the ritual began he would have the choice of becoming totally in-tune with his Fae side. Or, he could reject it - and all that came with it. If he rejected the Fae side of himself, he'd still retain his current level of magic and abilities, but he'd lose the extra power boost, Fae abilities and a chance of finding his one true mate.

Draco practically vibrated with annoyance, brows furrowing as he turned his head slightly to stare out the window.

Caught up in his thoughts, Draco missed Blaise scan his face briefly and the resulting eyebrows rise at the large scowl on Draco's face.

Standing at 6'1", the same height as Draco, Blaise had chocolate brown skin, dark brown eyes and black hair, preferring to wear it cut low. Known to be very stylish, Blaise wore only the top designers from both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds (he claimed that fashion had no blood bias). Though he'd considered going into the fashion business himself, his familial duties didn't allow much time on the side. He had a quick wit, a streak of mischievousness that would make the annoying Weasley twins proud, and was as clever and cunning as any Slytherin - it was no wonder he and Draco were friends.

Blaise grinned, though he kept his silence as he made his way into the room before sprawling inelegantly along the length of the leather couch - comfortable and at ease despite the obvious irritation radiating from his friend.

He closed his eyes, content for a moment in allowing Draco his brooding.

Draco huffed again in annoyance.

* * *

><p>Eventually Blaise broke the silence, turning his head slightly to stare at Draco."So are you going to tell me who's shoved a stick up your arse? Or do I have to pull it out of you?"<p>

Ignoring the question, Draco adopted a bored look. "Is there a reason you've come to bother me today, or must you insist on asking asinine questions?"

"Well, well, well. It looks like someone has gotten under the impenetrable Malfoy skin." Smirking, Blaise leaned up and rested back against the couch properly, giving Draco his undivided attention. "You may as well start talking - luckily for you, I've no where to be today. All of my meetings finished early." Spreading his hands wide Blaise smiled wickedly. "Come now, go ahead and share your woes with your buddy, Blaise."

"Is your mother still giving you a hard time about being more involved in the family business?" Draco asked, ignoring his friend's question as he shifted in his seat, placing his feet on his desk. If Blaise felt the need to bother him, he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of showing it.

Eyes narrowing at the mention of his mother and the obvious attempt at changing the subject, Blaise chuckled good-naturedly. "Well, considering the she-bitch is too focused with her fourth husband, she hasn't had the time to poke into my life. Stop changing the subject - you know why I'm here. What happened to you last night, anyway? I could have sworn we were supposed to be meeting at the bar for drinks. You never showed up!"

Heaving a sigh, Draco got out of his chair and started to pace. "I did show up!" he growled. Agitated, Draco drew his fingers through his hair, adding to his semi-disheveled appearance. He'd long ago stopped slicking his hair back - it now framed his face, slightly curling up at the base of his neck.

Pansy had claimed it made his face look less harsh - and much more handsome.

Eyes widening slightly at his friends show of aggravation, Blaise stayed silent, knowing he'd eventually get to what was bothering him so badly.

"There was a complication...that I didn't expect," Draco muttered. "I went straight to the bar after my last meeting, just so I wouldn't have to stay in this office anymore - since whenever I'm here some underling insists on giving me things to sign, messages to send and meetings to attend," he growled.

It's not as if he wasn't interested in the company, but he never actually got a chance to be out there **doing**anything - all he did was sign papers and approve changes. It was bloody boring, and his friend knew how much he hated coming into the office.

Still pacing, he threw a frustrated glance at Blaise. "I got there quite a bit early. If I'd known who I'd meet the bar, I would have suggested we go ANY where else but there."

The huge building that housed Malfoy Corporations was located right between Muggle and Wizarding London. It was a fairly big secret that the main part of the Malfoy fortune was made through developing muggle electronics.

Draco snorted in derision.

It wasn't until Draco turned 17 that he'd learned about the family business - luckily by then he'd already started to see through the bullshit his Father had been spouting his whole life. The building was in a prime location, close enough to both Muggle and Wizarding cultures so the company handled the mix smoothly.

And every week Draco and Blaise met at a bar located near the office for drinks and personal updates. And boy, were there some updates.

"You'd never guess who I saw sitting at the bar, already knackered and slightly incoherent." Draco stopped his pacing and stared out the window, leaning his shoulder against the ledge. "Granger. Annoying, I-know-everything Granger. For a moment, I didn't even recognize her. She looks...different, from what I remember."

"Ahhhh - yes. Brainy Granger. I haven't seen her since Potter defeated the Dark Lord, but the papers do love to keep tabs on the Golden Trio and their boringly unimportant whereabouts. She was always such a mousy, little thing - aside from that Gryffindor temper. I'm wondering, though, why you felt the need to bring her up. Do you have a point?" Blaise asked, his dark eyes focused on Draco. He had a bad feeling about this- Draco never beat around the bush.

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again - a sure sign of his frustration. "She had a row of shot glasses laid out in front of her, and was throwing back Fire Whiskey like it was water. Naturally, I sought to avoid being near her but she saw me as I walked by."

"Okay...so Granger decided to have a few drinks. Who cares! What does this have to do with you?" Blaise asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Finally turning from the window, facing Blaise directly, Draco answered, "She's it, Blaise." He paused, letting his words sink in.

Blaise was silent as he stared at Draco uncomprehendingly. Finally getting his voice back, he cleared his throat before he could talk.

"She's **it**? As in the big **IT**?" Blaise asked, his mind racing quickly as he tried to accept what his friend was telling him. Unable to sit down any longer he got to his feet, taking Draco's place pacing around the room. "How is that even possible? I thought she was Muggle born! That would mean that she has Fae somewhere in her family and I've never heard anything about her at the Fairy court."

Draco shrugged, obviously at a loss. "I'm not sure," he muttered. "Part of me thinks this is some kind of sick joke. The Fates putting Granger and I together is laughable."

Suddenly, Draco felt like he was suffocating. The room felt too hot, and he briefly wondered if this is what it felt like to have a panic attack. He needed some time to think things through or he would go **crazy**.

Without even looking at Blaise again he grabbed his robes, ignoring his friend's attempts at talking to him. Uttering a terse, "We'll talk more later," over his shoulder, Draco quickly left his office, intent on being anywhere else at the moment.

His life had gotten very complicated within the last 24 hours.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So, BIG apologies for taking so long to update! NO, I haven't walked away from this story. Hell or high water I'll be finishing it! I hope you guys stay along for the ride!<strong>

**Draco seems uncharacteristically upset right? Trust me, for Draco, this is a catastrophic! Lol. And introducing, BLAISE! **

**We're still delving into the history of Draco and Hermione, so be patient! They'll be meeting again in the next chapter ;-)**

**As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts so please review!**


	4. Trepidation

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**I don't own any characters or story lines created by J.K. Rowling (though I appreciate her for creating them for me to terrorize!) Bwahahahaha.**

* * *

><p>Hermione opened her apartment door and shuffled in, going through all the normal motions as she took off her robes and sat her purse on the living room table.<p>

Stopping suddenly, she stared around her apartment blankly.

What…just happened?

She **must** be in some alternate universe. She had to be! There was no other explanation. Did she really just wake up in bed with Draco Malfoy? The Draco Malfoy that tormented her all through school?

She gave a shaky laugh and dropped onto the sofa with a plop. Shoving cold fingers through her hair, she tried to find her center. This wasn't happening! She hated Malfoy, and he hated her!

Groaning, she put her face in her hands and tried to think rationally. What would she tell Ginny, Harry? Merlin's ass! What would she tell Ron? That they'd… Her eyes widened.

Oh. My. God.

Hermione felt all the blood rush from her face and she became light-headed.

She still had no idea what she'd done last night. She couldn't remember!

And the only person she could ask was Malfoy.

* * *

><p>"What did you think was going to happen?" Hermione asked, rubbing her temples. She was using all of her will power to keep from screaming at the batty, old man in front of her - and it was only ten in the morning!<p>

Tapping her pen against the desk (she refused to use quills once she'd left Hogwarts), she adopted a stern look, "Mr. Williamson, this is the fifth time you've been in my office within the last two weeks – you already know it's illegal to breed Doxies within a home!"

She ignored the contrite look on his face. Her patience evaporated when she'd walked into the office this morning to the huge mess the older man had created.

"Now Hermione, dear, you know Doxies are just misunderstood creatures. They deserve the chance to be free! To be shown equality and to love who they want!" Mr. Williamson declared, his passion for Doxy rights showing as he gestured wildly, nearly falling off his chair in his excitement.

"While that may be true, the chaos they cause while interacting with humans, magical or otherwise, is the reason there are laws against mating them anywhere near a city!"

"And here you are, breeding a **SWARM **of them in magical London! What in the world were you thinking?" Pushing back from her desk, Hermione folded her arms, wishing at that moment that there was someone else, ANYONE else that could deal with this situation.

"I walk into my office to find that nine people in your apartment complex had to be administered an antidote to Doxy venom because you forgot to close their cage after feeding them. **Nine people,** Mr. Williamson! Thank Merlin they were wizards and witches and knew what to do once they were bitten!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't know the latch was faulty," Mr. Williamson said sheepishly, looking down at his feet.

Standing at no more than five feet and seven inches, Mr. Williamson was a small man, with snowy, white hair. His attitude, however, was more like that of an eighteen year-old then a mature man of ninety-five.

"Look, I'll see what I can do for you, but as of this moment The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures has a tight eye on you. Doxies are a class XXX creature and not allowed as pets," she sternly said. "If this happens again I won't be able to help you."

After Mr. Williamson left, looking a little putout at her unusually abrupt manner, Hermione couldn't help but sigh in relief. She knew she was a being a right bitch today – but she couldn't seem to help it! After waking up in bed with Malfoy, MALFOY of all people, she couldn't stop her mind from working in overdrive. And that wasn't even the worst of it... She couldn't remember exactly what happened that night, and it was slowly killing her! Looking at the mess on her desk, Hermione sighed loudly. Lunch was right around the corner and it didn't even look like she'd have time to eat – not with the work she'd missed the day she was out and all the paperwork she had to complete because of Mr. Williamson.

It was just her luck that Charlie was out for the rest of the week.

Resolving herself to a cold cup of tea to tide her over, she got down to business.

* * *

><p>"Are you hiding from me?" a concerned voice said from the doorway.<p>

Jerking her eyes from the document in front of her, Hermione stared distractedly at the red-head standing in her doorway.

"Hey, Ginny. Hiding? Why would you say that?" Fully focusing on her friend, Hermione sat down the sheet, somewhat thankful for the interruption.

She was finally done with everything she'd had to catch up on. Glancing at the clock she raised her eyebrows when she noticed it was nearly three o'clock in the afternoon!

"Well, you weren't at the bar last night and today you didn't show up to our lunch date! I got a little worried so I decided to stop by for a quick visit." Ginny leaned her weight on the edge of Hermione's desk, her eyes quickly drifting over her friend for signs of upset. "How are you feeling today? I know things are still fresh…."

Startled, Hermione stared at Ginny in panic. How did she know what happened?

Searching for something to say, she kept quiet, her mind whirling with questions. If Ginny knew she'd been with Malfoy last night, why was she being so calm?

"You know, even though Ron is my brother, you're my best friend. I'd hex him in a minute if it would make you feel better. We witches have to stick together!" Eyes lighting up at the thought of having a go at her brother, Ginny missed the momentary look of relief that flashed over Hermione's face.

How could she have forgotten what happened with Ron so quickly? Damn that Malfoy, he always could get her so discombobulated! Suddenly, she felt totally overwhelmed. This wasn't like her - she **never** got into situations like this.

Hermione focused on Ginny, who had begun listing different options for hexing off her brothers bits.

Interrupting her, Hermione gave a weak smile. "Well, I can't say the past two days have been the best, but of course I'm not hiding from you! Last night, well, I …decided to go to my parents and take a quick breather."

She felt a flash of guilt at lying to her friend, but the other option was just short of…horrifying.

"And then, well, I had so much work to catch up on when I got to the office. Mr. Williamson was causing more trouble, and I had to make sure that all of the witches and wizards he sent to Mungo's were okay. Then I had to figure out what to do with the swarm of Doxies at his apartment! On top of that I had to handle all of the paperwork for both Charlie and I from yesterday, plus the work I had to do from today and I just forgot about our lunch date and…" cutting herself off she realized she was rambling. Forcing back a blush, Hermione tried quickly to calm her heart.

Throwing a quick look Ginny's way, she cringed when she noticed that sharp look in her friend's eye. Damn Ginny for knowing her so well!

Despite her somewhat gangly appearance at Hogwarts Ginny had easily grown into womanhood – and she was aware of it. She dressed effortlessly in clothes that flattered her pale skin and red hair - men turned their heads when she entered a room. And even though she could be sweet as treacle tart, her fiery temper was still intact. Though they graduated from Hogwarts at different times, Hermione and Ginny had become quite close..

"Are you sure? You seem a little...agitated. Did something else happen with Ron?" Ginny asked, fire flashing in her eyes. "I flooed Mum this morning. She said Ron had already moved his things back to the Burrow. He's going to be staying there again until he can find his own place."

A fierce scowl crossed her face. "At least the git had better sense then to go shacking up with that bent, Lavender." Twirling her wand, Ginny seemed to be contemplating what she would do when she saw Lavender face-to-face.

Clearing her throat, Hermione couldn't help but smile. Ginny was like a lioness when protecting her loved ones. She really was one of her best friends outside of Harry and…frowning, she pushed those thoughts from her head.

"I'm sad…But I'm a little better then I was yesterday. I took some time to think things through and, well, I realized Ron wasn't the only person in the wrong," she said sheepishly, moving things around on her desk idly.

"I knew that things were getting pretty bad between us. I mean, you couldn't miss it! We didn't even argue," Hermione grumbled.

"I can't say I didn't think it was strange that you two were on the best of terms, considering you always argued like kneazles and dogs. I mean, it was kind of eerie having you guys agree on everything," Ginny remarked thoughtfully.

Huffing, Hermione staved back her irritation. They hadn't been that bad...Had they?

"We weren't arguing anymore because, well, I think we just didn't…_care_ anymore. At least, not as a man and a woman would in a relationship." Sighing unhappily, Hermione frowned. "I can't help but feel like we ruined our friendship!"

Tears started to leak out again as everything came rushing back. She hurriedly wiped them from her eyes. Now was not the time. Thank God Ginny had closed her office door as she came in…

Ginny moved swiftly around the desk to give Hermione a warm, Molly-like hug. "Oh please, Hermione! You know my brother is as thick as they come. He's already feeling like an idiot. You know my family loves you – he's gotten an ear-full from everyone since they've heard. Mum threatened to never cook for him again if he didn't fix it! Even Charlie sent him a Howler from wherever he's at right now!"

Ginny smiled smugly. "And Harry isn't speaking to him. He's so angry that Ron would cheat on you! He called him a blooming idiot."

Eyes wide, Hermione just stared a moment at Ginny, before bursting into laughter.

"Oh Ginny. I needed that laugh," she said, finally giving a genuine, albeit small, smile. "Did Molly really threaten not to cook for him anymore? I would have loved to have seen his face!" She giggled, thinking of Ron's horror at not being able to eat his mother's cooking anymore.

Giggling too, Ginny smiled brightly. "I heard his face turned an alarming shade of red, before he went pale as a ghost. Ah, wish I could have seen it. The family is pretty mad at him right now…"

Sobering quickly at the thought, Hermione frowned. "I really don't want to cause problems with your family Ginny. I'm going to talk to Ron, eventually. I just can't right now. It's too soon." She sighed again. "Even though I'm hurt, I don't know what I'd do without him as a friend."

Smiling ruefully, she shrugged. "I know it sounds strange, but I'm not really broken-hearted. I'm just upset that he'd disregard everything we've shared together."

Ginny rubbed her back soothingly, "I understand. Trust me - you'll know when it's the right time to talk to him. Don't rush yourself!" Leaning back on the desk again she glanced at the clock, jumping up quickly when she noticed the time.

"Bloody hell! I'm supposed to be meeting Luna right now! She's going to tell me about some handsome guy she met the other day in the apothecary that she thinks is a perfect match for me." Laughing a little, she shrugged at Hermione's raised eyebrow.

"It's amazing how Luna seems to know when people would be good for each other. I don't see why I shouldn't test her out. Anyone who's gone to her has gotten married within a year!"

Darting for the door, Ginny threw a quick wave over her shoulder, promising to floo her later that night, and then disappeared.

Smiling slightly, Hermione felt a little lighter now that she had the chance to talk to Ginny about things. Before she could do anything else her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she'd missed lunch. Grabbing her purse and wand, Hermione decided it wouldn't hurt to run out for a quick bite to eat.

After all, everything looked better on a full stomach.

* * *

><p>Heading for the nearest elevator, Hermione was surprised to see Harry coming her way, his face breaking into a strained smile when he saw her.<p>

Giving him a warm smile in return, Hermione hugged him quickly. "Harry! What are you doing here? I thought you were out on a mission? Is everything okay?"

Shrugging, he slung an arm over her shoulder and they started walking together to the elevator. "To see you, of course. My mission ended today and as soon as I could get away I thought I'd stop in and see how you were doing…"

Green eyes bright with concern, Harry hugged her closer to his shoulder.

"I'm okay…" Hermione started, stopping when she noticed Harry had raised his eyebrow. Huffing, she stopped for a moment to gather her thoughts. "Well, I'm still angry and a little hurt. But like I told Ginny, I'm not as angry as I initially was…"

Stepping into the waiting elevator Harry pressed the button that would take them to the lobby, smiling at her slightly. "I'm glad to hear it. You kind of saved Ron's arse. I was going to go and see him next – and chances are he wouldn't have come out in one piece. Ron's been my friend for what feels like forever, but sometimes I'm still surprised at what a right bastard he can be…"

Frowning fiercely, Harry snapped, "He had no RIGHT to treat you like that Hermione. Not after everything we've been through!"

Grateful they were in the elevator alone; Hermione put a calming hand on his arm. Harry was still a little weary about public displays of affection – she couldn't blame him. The Daily Prophet still had a good old time printing crap about his personal life in the paper.

"I know you're mad – so am I. But I really don't want this to cause a problem in your friendship with Ron. We've always known he was a git at heart…but, well…we love him anyway, don't we?" Chuckling sadly, she pushed he shoulder against his.

For a moment she thought she saw something flicker in Harry's gaze as he stared down at her before he smiled ruefully. "True. He wouldn't be Ron if he didn't stick his foot up his arse occasionally."

The door opened to the lobby and they walked out, stopping before one of the many exits from the Ministry.

"So are you headed out of work early?" Harry asked, fiddling with his watch.

Quirking an eyebrow, Hermione wondered why Harry suddenly seemed out of sorts."I wish, but no. I'm actually headed out to grab a late lunch, though it's nearly dinner time. I missed lunch as I had too much to finish before time out today."

"Well, how about I join you? I haven't had a moment to sit down and eat myself and I'm starving! I'll even let you choose the place." Grinning, he looped their arms together as they left the ministry.

A few blocks from the small sandwich shop Hermione liked to frequent she caught sight of a blonde head – and her heart stopped a moment before beating violently in her chest. Unaware, she'd trailed off mid-sentence Hermione couldn't help but stare, her palms starting to sweat when she realized they were walking right towards him. Harry noticed her distraction, searching out her point of focus.

"Well, haven't seen that ferret in a while. I guess he's been keeping out of trouble. Mrs. Malfoy has also been very quiet since Lucius was sent to Azkaban…" Harry looked thoughtful, his eyes following the blonde as they walked closer to him.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I won't let him bother you." Harry assured her, aware that she'd always seemed to be uncomfortable in his presence.

She frowned when she noticed Malfoy was walking with his head down – when did Malfoy **ever** walk with his head down? She prayed to every God she knew that they'd be able to pass him without notice. Hermione remained quiet, keeping her eyes straight ahead, not even daring to glance at him again. But, as they got near she saw Malfoy's head snap up, his eyes making direct contact with hers.

Hermione felt her body flush.

Why was Malfoy looking at her as if he wanted to **eat **her? After a moment his gaze broke, and it moved to glare at Harry's arm linked through her own, and a scowl formed on his face before it went blank. His eyes kindled with... what was that? Anger?

What did Malfoy have to be angry about?

They finally drew close, stopping as Malfoy moved directly in their path.

"So, Potter, running after your best mate's girl the day after they break up? I didn't know you were _that _hungry for attention." He drawled icily.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all you wonderful people! Here is your chapter, as promised! I know quite a few of you had questions - trust me, they all will be answered! Lol. You just have a be a liiiiiiiitttle patient. ;-) But, I'll answer a few!<strong>

Alijandra's Editor - That's something that will have to be explained over time. We don't want to ruin it! But GREAT questions! And yes, I totally understood. :)

Semantics - Yes, Draco did already go through the ritual. But more will be revealed - not everything is as it seems! Thanks for the insightful review!

k99 - The line can be found in the document manager here on right next to "Align center." Lol. Hope that helps!

thfouteenth - The plan is to explain everything, yes :)

Glorioux - Thank you for that. You made me start doing some more research!

**I can't say I'll always answer questions, but if I think it may help other readers out I just may!**

****And now, PLEASE REVIEW! What did you think? It really really helps me get motivated to write! :)  
><strong>**


	5. A Rough Start

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**I don't own any characters or story lines created by J.K. Rowling (though I appreciate her for creating them for me to terrorize!) Bwahahahaha.**

**TIMELINE:** 2 years after graduation and the defeat of The Dark Lord.

**MAIN CHARACTERS:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Tracey Davis, Seamus Finnegan, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, The Weasley's

**RATING:** M (sexual situations; language; alcohol use; gambling).

**SUMMARY: **Upset over her break-up with Ron, Hermione goes to a bar to drown her woes in a bottle of Fire Whiskey. Who would have guessed who she'd run into? And how will she deal with the consequences the morning after? Blood bonding/mating! Fairy Magic! LEMONS! Dramione!

* * *

><p>Hermione's face turned red before draining of all color. Oh God. Her arm tightened on Harry's, somehow hurt from Malfoy's biting words.<p>

Something **had** happened that night. She'd known it, **felt it**, and Malfoy's actions only solidified her feelings. How could she even go to Malfoy and talk to him now, when he was staring at them with so much anger in his face?

Unknowingly seeking comfort from her friend, Hermione inched a little closer to Harry as her thoughts spiraled in a dozen different directions.

Malfoy clenched his teeth at the action, though this time he showed no outward reaction. _How dare she touch another man in front of him!_

Narrowing his eyes in anger, Harry stayed close to Hermione. He'd caught Malfoy's reaction to Hermione touching him. His time as an Auror had taught him to pick up on body language.

_Why would Malfoy care if they were touching?_

"Who knew you were so interested in what my friends did Malfoy? Any reason you've turned into a gossip monger? Collecting all the Daily Prophets with our faces on them, are you?" Harry swiftly said, keeping his eyes on Mafloy the whole time.

Draco's top lip curled in a sneer. "Of course I don't care about you and your little trio Potter," he spat, his gray eyes icing over as he glared at Harry.

Hermione's stomach clenched painfully at his voice. It was like she could **feel** his anger, and it was starting to make her physically sick... Confused, she stayed silent. _Why would she care that Malfoy was having a little hissy fit?_

Harry's voice brought her back to the present...

"If you don't care then you won't mind me telling you to move out of our way. We have somewhere to be Malfoy, no ferrets aloud." Stealing a glance at Hermione out of the corner of his eye, Harry was a little surprised to find her pale, staring at Malfoy like she'd seen a ghost. Concerned, he frowned, suddenly determined to get the blonde out of their way - quickly. Hermione was already upset; she didn't need Malfoy adding to it...

Head snapping up as he heard a strange sound, Harry stared intently at Malfoy's face. Was Malfoy...growling? Sneaking another quick glance at Hermione, he noticed her preoccupation, guessing she'd missed the almost inaudible sound.

"It's just interesting that Granger finds it so easy to jump from friend to friend. Maybe you guys have been a little...closer...then everyone else thought?" Malfoy blasted icily, his turbulent eyes unblinking as he stared at Harry. "They do say the best way to get over someone is to get **under** someone."

Harry's face clouded in anger as he caught the meaning behind Malfoy's words. Pulling away from Hermione, his intentions were obvious as he snatched his wand from his robes, pointing it steadily at Malfoy as he considered which curse to hex him with...

Draco smirked at Potter, further infuriating the other man in his smugness. Mentally preparing his first move, his inner voice shifted eagerly in anticipation. _Now he'd get the chance to show __**his**__ mate who was the strongest between them!_

Finally noticing that things were coming to a boil, Hermione swiftly grabbed Harry's arm before he could call out a spell, halting him in mid-motion.

Draco's inner voice howled in anger at the continued contact between the two. Blocking it out, he finally flicked silver his eyes to Hermione, having been totally focused on the threat to his claim - eyes widening fractionally, his thoughts abruptly came to a halt at the sight of her pale face. As quickly as they'd arose, his turbulent emotions vanished, leaving in its wake concern...and guilt.

Hermione's eyes stayed focused on Harry's face, missing Malfoy's abrupt change in mood. "Let's just go Harry. Please? He's not worth it... You're an Auror, you know you can't hex someone without a good reason!"

Harry scowled. "I'm not letting him get away talking about you like that Hermione!" He flicked his eyes to where Malfoy stood, immediately noticing he looked...nervous?

Before he could question the ferret, Hermione pulled his arm again, using her big, doe brown eyes to keep his attention.

"Look, lets just go and grab some food, okay? You know how much fighting ruins my appetite." Giving him a weak smile, Hermione tugged on Harry's arm again, pulling him in the opposite direction of where Malfoy stood.

Turning around, she refused to look at Mafloy again - she didn't want to see the look of disgust on his face again. For some reason, it bothered her that he would look at her in such a way...

Harry let her lead him in the other direction reluctantly. They were a few paces away before he firmly stopped her. Turning, he looked over his shoulder to where Malfoy stood, staring at them with in inscrutable look on his face. "I don't care who shoved a stick up your arse Malfoy, but the next time you say something so reckless about Hermione, know she won't stop me."

Without another word he turned back around and pulled Hermione close, swiftly walking them down the street.

* * *

><p>Draco didn't know how long he stood there, staring after them. It wasn't until he was being forcibly shaken by his shoulders that he was brought back to the present.<p>

Blaise was standing in front of him, a worried look covering his features as he stared at his friends face.

Draco blinked slowly. When had Blaise gotten here?

Taking a quick look around, he realized that he was sitting on a bench near where he'd been standing during the confrontation with Potter. When...had he moved?

"Where you saying something Blaise?" Draco asked smoothly, determined to try and pass off his obvious confusion.

Scowling, Blaise dropped his arms as he considered his friend. "Don't try and front that ice cold tone with me mate, I know you too well. What the hell is going on here? Why were you sitting here staring into space - you were like a statue! Thank the Gods I decided to come this way on my way home."

Draco frowned, realizing that his friend truly did seem worried for his health. Heaving a sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair, putting it into further disarray.

Draco stood and slowly started walking back towards his office building, Blaise falling into step with him. Finally surveying his surroundings Draco realized they were in a muggle shopping district close to The Ministry of Magic.

He'd been so focused on his thoughts he didn't even notice where he'd been going. How long had he been walking before he'd run into Potter and Granger? It was...strange how he'd run into them out of no where...

Staying quiet, Blaise waited patiently. He knew Draco would start talking when he felt ready.

"Just my luck, I ran into the Chosen one," Draco said after a few more moments of silence, his anger igniting again at the thought. "He was with Herm - Granger," Draco quickly corrected himself, chancing a look at Blaise to see if he'd noticed his slip-up. He was looking at Draco, his eyes unreadable.

Things were obviously different now (though he had no idea how or why) and considering he should probably call her Hermione now...things were a bit, well, complicated. He felt awkward and very unlike himself, stumbling through his own thoughts. But still, he felt a little bit better at the silent support of his friend.

"We shared some...words. I said some things that -" stopping, Draco grew quiet, once again trying to figure out how to voice his thoughts. "I said some things about Granger that were pretty shitty. It was like I'd morphed back into my 15 year-old self!" Heaving a sigh Draco hunched his shoulders. "Even **I **know how much of a arse I was at 15," he muttered.

Blaise laughed, throwing his arm over his shoulder. "Well, you've changed mate, make no mistake, but you're still a Malfoy. It's in your blood to cut someone down into tiny little pieces and freeze the remains."

Sending a glare his way, Draco shrugged his friend's arm off his shoulders. Blaise, idiot that he was, just grinned. Figured.

"Why are you coming this way to go home anyway? Why didn't you just apparate?"

Giving a small shrug, Blaise grinned again. "I figured I'd soothe my agitation with a little retail therapy. You know how buying new clothes relaxes me. I had Tinky pop in and take them back home for me. Too many bags to carry around and I'd wanted to check out a new shops near here!"

Draco rolled his eyes, grateful for the tingle of amusement he got from his friends words. "I'm sure Tinky will be in bliss once she's seen all of the new items she'll have to put away for you."

Blaise spent as much as his free time as he could in clothing stores, checking out the new styles. Tinky, his house elf, loved organizing his closet.

Flashing a small smile, Blaise shook his head in admiration. "She's always finding new ways to restructure my wardrobe room. Most of them work great and give me ideas for my own clothing store, but this last time I had to call her to figure out where she'd placed my boxers! It's like having a wife with too much time on her hands"

Smiling a little, Draco shook his head, Blaises' comments bringing him back to his situation.

They were both quiet for a minute before Blaise spoke again. "Have you figured out what you're going to do?" he inquired quietly, his eyes somewhat sad as he looked at his best friend. It had only been a day and he could already see the strain this was causing Draco. If there were anyone in the world that refused to show insecurity, it would be his friend. If what the Slytherin said was true, Draco was going to have to figure things out - and fast. Once a bond was formed, both parties would need to be near one another frequently, or they'd start suffering from separation anxiety. Blaise shuddered. He didn't want to think about what could happen if they were separated past that point...

Walking a little bit more in silence, Draco focused on the task at hand - finding out more about the bond. It wasn't until they reached the front of his building that he stopped and turned to Blaise. "I haven't figured out exactly what happened, but I know there's...something...between Granger and I. I think my best bet would be to contact my Uncle in the realm. Out of anyone, he would know what was going on."

Following him inside, they made their way back up to Draco's office.

"Are you going to talk to Granger?" Blaise asked, his eyes reflecting concern at the thought.

"Considering how I just left things with her and scar-head, I doubt she'd be that receptive to me at this current moment. I actually want a chance to talk to her without her hexing my bits off. I'll have to figure out how to approach her..." Brow wrinkling in thought, Draco considered his options.

"You could always find out where she lives and eats lunch. With a little questioning here and there, you could make it your business to "run" into her." Blaise suggested thoughtfully as he stared at his friend pacing...again. "Maybe see how she reacts to seeing you again. But either way, you know you're going to have to do some quick thinking and groveling to convince her you aren't the asshole she knew you to be in school..."

Draco quirked an eyebrow in amusement, though his eyes were serious when they met Blaises'. "Why don't you seem to be as freaked about this as you were earlier? You're willing to help me with...all of this?" Draco spread his hands wide, encompassing the mess he knew he'd gotten himself into.

Waving his hand airily, Blaise didn't hesitate in responding. "Because you're my best friend, you idiot. Of course I was surprised - especially given who we're talking about! But you know as well as I do what could happen if this isn't figured out soon."

Frowning, Blaise continued, "As much as it pains me to do so, I'll dig a little to see what, if anything, my Mother knows about this. Let me know if you're feeling **any thing **different mate, no matter what it is! If you even feel as though you're getting a cold you let me know. Neither of us has dealt with this before. Being without the correct knowledge can prove fatal."

They both stared at each other for a second longer, understanding passing between them without any further words. Blaise was as close to a brother as he was ever going to get. And as a Fae, he was considered his most trusted adviser and right-hand man.

Feeling a little better now that he had a semblance of a plan together, Draco smiled slightly. "Nothing is going to happen Blaise. We'll figure this out. I'm going to try and contact my uncle now. Hopefully my message will reach him soon. I have a bad feeling he'd told me they were leaving for a hunt this week..."

Nodding, the Slytherin didn't waste anytime before he departed, apparating directly from the office. He was one of the few that were allowed to do so.

Understanding that he wasn't going to get any more work done, Draco called his secretary, a cute little thing that liked to wear itty bity outfits that left nothing to the imagination. He'd hired her because she was blond, blue eyed, and very attractive. She had no issues handling his scheduling, so that was a bonus. Never mind he'd enjoyed their previous flirtations - now her interest just seemed to annoy him.

Quickly getting off the phone with her after canceling the rest of his appointments for the evening Draco sat at his desk to write his uncle.

It was the second hardest letter he'd ever written.

Saying the complicated spell that would send the letter to his uncles home in the other realm, Draco closed his eyes...and hoped that his uncle would have the answers.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So, here's another chapter. I've finally realized that it's just going to take awhile to get things written. I'm currently job search AND working, so it's taking up a ton of my time. I hope you like the chapter. Hermione seems even more confused this time around, poor girl. And I hope you like the learning more of the friendship between Draco and Blaise.<strong>

**Also, I know some of you may be wondering about the Fae history - don't worry, it's coming in parts. All will be revealed - maybe once Draco talks to his uncle? ;-)**

**Please look past any spelling/grammar mistakes. This chapter was not Beta'd.**

**REVIEW! **REVIEW! **REVIEW! ******REVIEW!**********  
><strong>


	6. Sleeping and Dreaming

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I don't own any characters or story lines created by J.K. Rowling (though I appreciate her for creating them for me to terrorize!) Bwahahahaha.**

**TIMELINE:** 2 years after graduation and the defeat of The Dark Lord.

**MAIN CHARACTERS:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Tracey Davis, Seamus Finnegan, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, The Weasley's

**RATING:** M (sexual situations; language; alcohol use; gambling).

**SUMMARY: **Upset over her break-up with Ron, Hermione goes to a bar to drown her woes in a bottle of Fire Whiskey. Who would have guessed who she'd run into? And how will she deal with the consequences the morning after? Blood bonding/mating! Fairy Magic! LEMONS! Dramione!

* * *

><p>Staring up at the canopy above his bed, Draco shifted restlessly, unable to find a comfortable position. He hadn't slept well since... Pushing the covers off his body, he heaved a sigh of frustration before giving up. He'd been trying to sleep for nearly two hours, but obviously it wasn't going to happen.<p>

A week had past and he still hadn't received word from his uncle. Draco was slowly moving towards a nervous breakdown. Okay, he was exaggerating - but he doubted he could take this inaction any longer. His instincts were screaming at him to do something!

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he got up and slowly moved toward the window near the side of his bed.

Draco glared. The full moon shined slightly from the sky, seemingly marking the pinnacle of his insomnia.

After his last encounter with Granger he'd convinced himself he should wait until he spoke with his uncle before he took any action. What was he going to say to her exactly? Hell, he'd made such an arse of himself...

Instead, Draco had thrown himself into work, going to as many meetings as possible. Rather than being irritated by the constant stream of paperwork as he normally was, he welcomed it. Anything to keep his mind busy so he wouldn't think about... things.

But it wasn't working. He'd known that before Blaise blew up at him earlier that day because he concerned at Draco's obvious lack of sleep. At the memory of his friend's "intervention" Draco's eyes shined a little with mirth before growing serious. Sometimes Blaise's lack of tact reminded him more of a Gryffindor then a Slytherin...

_Draco's office door banged open loudly as Blaise blew in from the hallway. Draco glanced up briefly from his desk with a small wave to his secretary - obviously distressed at having been ignored by the irritate black man currently standing in front of his desk glaring at him. _

_With one last exasperated glance at them both she turned around stiffly, closing the door quietly behind her. _

"_What the FRAK are you doing Draco?" Blaise asked as he stared down at Draco, his irritation rolling off of him in waves._

_Calmly finishing what he was writing (knowing it would further irritate his friend), Draco finally set aside his quill, looking up at Blaise. _

_With an air of cool indifference, he leaned back in his chair, quirking an eyebrow in inquiry. He'd known Blaise was going to come, especially since he had his secretary hold all contact between them for the time being. He'd needed some time to think things through. But Blaise was a fiercely protective friend and Draco had known the silence between them wouldn't last long..._

"_Well, before you barged in here I was filling out a form to start the development of a new project. Do you know muggles have something called video consoles? Muggles use them as a form of entertainment and..." cutting off what he was about to explain at the obviously impatient look on his friends face, Draco mentally rolled his eyes. Looks like Blaise wouldn't be distracted this time. _

"_Was there something you needed Zabini? Shouldn't you be at work, yourself? Skivving off from your duties? Tsk tsk." Draco cast him a sly look. _

_Blaise visibly ground his teeth. "Don't take that high and mighty voice with me Malfoy. You know why I'm here - or shouldn't I care that you've been ignoring my fire-calls and owls all week?"_

_Draco grinned. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you fancied me. Pining away from a few missed owls Blaise? Feeling lonely because I haven't been giving you enough attention? What would all the girls at Hogwarts say if they could hear you now...?"_

_Throwing his hands wide, Blaise turned around a paced Draco's office._

"_Joke all you want, but you know I'm right. This isn't something you can just ignore! People have DIED Draco. Died! If Granger really is your mate you need to get up off your arse and talk to her. You HAVE to explain things to her!"_

_Eyebrows lowering as his mood shifted at the unwelcome reminder, Draco opened his mouth to interject - sure he'd been avoiding...things, but Blaise hadno right to talk to him like that. He was acting like his mother, for Merlin's sake!_

_Blaise's next comment stopped him quick. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were scared." _

_Eyes narrowing at the accusation, Draco's voice snapped out in the silence that had fallen after Blaise's slyly uttered statement. "Malfoy's are **never** scared Zambini. It's not in our make-up. We don't get scared - we take control."_

_Draco leaned back further and put his feet on top of his desk, unknowingly giving his friend an obvious indicator of his mood. He missed the satisfied gleam in Blaise's eyes at his faked nonchalance. _

"_No scared eh? Well it doesn't seem that way to me." Stopping in front of the desk, Blaise smiled mockingly. "The Malfoy I know would have been jumping at the chance to "take control" of this situation. Especially since it effects you so much."_

"_I still haven't heard anything from my uncle Blaise. I don't think its smart to jump into a situation I know nothing about." Draco folded his arms, garbed in a purple button-up. He'd grown used to wearing muggle clothing since he worked with them on such a regular basis. What would Granger say if she saw him now? Would she believe that he was different from that scrawny boy at Hogwarts?_

_Eyes drawn back to Blaise, Draco noticed he'd been caught day-dreaming. Bugger. Malfoys didn't daydream either, but it felt like he was already losing threads of himself to whatever the hell this was..._

_Looking a little guilty, Blaise shifted his eyes. "Yeah, I wish I could have been more help. My Mum couldn't really write a book, or even a paragraph, on following Fae rules. She had no idea what I was even talking about when I asked her. Which is why (his eye brightened with mischief) I took the opportunity to find out some information on Granger I **know** you've been dying to see."_

_Head snapping up at his words, Draco could feel a surge of irritation coupled with...curiosity. Info on Granger?..._

Pulled back from his memory as a log crackled in the fireplace, Draco shook his head. Blaise really had done his research.

Within a weeks time he'd managed to hire a private investigator. _He truly hoped Granger never found out about that_. The man had given Blaise a very thorough run-down of Ganger's schedule, from what time she brushed her teeth in the morning to where she ate lunch everyday.

Gritting his teeth of the thought of this sleezy man following her every move, Draco tried to relax.

Within the last week he'd hardly gotten any sleep. His dreams were filled with her.

He'd developed dark circles under his eyes and though he'd never apologize, a snappy temper with, well, everyone.

He hadn't admitted it to Blaise even when he'd called him on it, but it wasn't the lack of sleep that was slowly killing him...it was the dreams. They were so real.

Somehow these dreams showed him and Granger as they'd never been. Happy. Laughing. Smiling. And obviously in love. Each day they got more vivid. The night before Draco had awoken drenched in sweat, his heart pounding from the dream he'd been having.

Draco's eyes ignited as he remembered. Hands, her soft body and lips.

He'd lain there after waking up from that dream with her taste still on his lips and her scent in the air.

And he'd known he couldn't afford to wait for his uncle any longer.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke slowly, her eyelids fluttering as she tried to stay sleep. She didn't want to wake up, her dream had been so... eyes snapping open, she remembered exactly what she'd been dreaming. Heart pounding just a little, she pulled up into a sitting position before slumping back onto her head board. She turned her head slightly - the clock read 4 a.m.<p>

Great. Just great.

Another night and her knickers were soaked - again. Groaning, her grabbed one of her decorative pillows, covered her mouth with it and screamed.

Why was she dreaming about that slimy ferret? Within the past week she'd hardly gotten any sleep, save for the time she'd accidentally fallen asleep in her office. It was driving her batty!

Every night it was the same thing. She was with Malfoy of all people. Talking, laughing, touching...it just didn't make any sense! These dreams were so real - she'd even done some research on dreams, trying to figure out where they were coming from.

Afterall, dreaming was nothing but a series of thoughts, images, or emotions occurring during sleep. Some people claimed that dreams have hidden meanings, but of course, there were no facts backing that up...

At first she'd figured that she was dreaming about him because she was worried about how to handle things. But each night, as the dreams began to morph into something more real, she'd started to doubt her earlier assumption...

Sometimes she'd hear Malfoy's voice in her head saying something snarky while she was having one of her boring meetings and she'd have to stifle her laughter. It seemed he hated meetings as much as she did. She'd much rather be **doing** something then sitting for hours talking about doing it...It was nearly an hour later that she'd realized she'd been thinking about him as if he were there.

Shifting again, she cringed. She needed a shower. Rolling out of bed, she shuffled towards the bathroom, stopping briefly to look out her window. The moon was shining pretty brightly outside.

If only the moon held some answers...

Rolling her eyes at her whimsical thought, Hermione turned her back on the window, determined to start feeling back like her old self.

Hopefully she'd be able to get back to sleep after her shower. If things didn't change and soon, she just may have to take some Dreamless Sleep potion...She had a bad feeling it was going to be a long day tomorrow...

Hermione stared unblinkingly at the flowers on her desk.

"These are for me?" she asked, confusion lacing her voice.

"Yes ma'am. You **are **Hermione Granger, right?" asked the gangly, freckled teenager standing in front of her desk. His name tag stated he was Jake, of Flower Power Flower Shop. He vaguely reminded her of a small horse. His teeth dominated his face, and his eyes were just a little too big.

Noticing the strange look he was giving her, Hermione snapped back to reality.

"Yes, I am. Do I have to sign for them?" She reached for the clip-board he handed her, signing her name on the line he indicated.

With a jaunty wave, he disappeared out the door as quickly as he'd come, leaving Hermione once again staring at the flowers on her desk.

They were her favorites - Globe Amaranth's. They were hard to find, and most flower shops never sold them.

Who was sending her flowers?

Reaching for the note attached to the vase, Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat as she read it.

_I'm sorry._

Could be it from...head snapping up as someone cleared their throat, she smoothly placed the note under some of the paperwork on her desk. Why was she always caught daydreaming at her desk?

"Hey Ginny! I'm so glad to see you!" Clearing her throat nervously, she gave her friend a sincere smile. "Are you ready for lunch? I'm in desperate need of some girl time!"

Eyes shining with interest, Ginny leaned down to give the flowers her undivided attention. "Ooooooo. It definitely looks like we need some girl time! Who's sending you flowers?" Ginny said enviously, sending her a wink as and she leaned her hip on Hermione's desk.

"It looks like we have some catching up to do - are you holding out on me Hermione Granger?" Ginny grinned. "C'mon, let's get out of here. I can't wait to hear **this **story. Any idea where you want to go?"

Hermione laughed lightly, knowing she was going to have to do some quick thinking to get her friends mind off of the lowers. What rotten timing. It wasn't that she didn't **want ** to tell Ginny, she just didn't know how...

Shrugging into her coat, she grabbed Ginny's arm, who was still eyeing her flowers, and pulled her from her office.

"Ya know, I think we should head to the Three Broomsticks. We haven't gone there in ages, and I've a taste for some of Madam Rosmerta's chicken pot pie."

Maybe with a little quick thinking, she could steer Ginny's mind in another direction...

* * *

><p><strong>It's been forever - I know, I know. Don't shoot me! *bows low* My sincerest apologies for not updating sooner.<strong>

**Things are finally moving along, so stay patient with me! I know everyone is probably craving action, but all in good time.**

****REVIEW! **REVIEW! **REVIEW! ******REVIEW!**************

**xoxo**

**Blaized**


End file.
